


Octo Expansion: Bonus Station

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Inkopolis XXL Saga [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cunnilingus, Despair, Exhibitionism, F/F, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spanking, Super huge massive boobies, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri, clitoral stimulation, huge butt like the size of a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: Having just cleared every other station, Agent 8 finds a bonus station off of train line F.However, nothing could possibly prepare her for what awaits her there...
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Inklings(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon)
Series: Inkopolis XXL Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. A Strange Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-sequel to another story I wrote, so I recommend you read that one first if you haven't already.

“Alright” Agent 8 said with an exhausted sigh while stepping back onto the train, “With that, every station in this place should be cleared”

The octo-girl then brought up her hologram map for (hopefully) the last time and moved the cursor around, checking each station. Before she left, she wanted to double check and make sure that she had indeed made short work of the whole underground network, but she also took the time to admire her accomplishments while she was at it. As she reminisced about her time fighting through the subway system, her thoughts slowly started to wander.

_ I wonder what it’s like up there on the surface _

A serene smile formed upon the girl’s face as she imagined walking through inkopolis, other inklings making their way about their day, the giant screen suddenly turning on, with the squid sisters making announcements to all the city creatures. Agent 8 had only ever heard of these things, yet, throughout her underground adventure she would daydream about them often, and now it seemed like she would finally experience it herself!

After a moment, a familiar sound snapped her out of her captivating daydream. Her eyes snapped back to focus on the map, and from there they met with a bewildering sight. Right off the point where the bright pink track “E” and the dark blue track “F” met, a new station popped up labeled “F0”. Curiously, she moved the map’s cursor over to the new station, revealing even more information:

“Boutta blow up big!”

Expansion Station

→ Get hit as much as possible before time runs out!

_ What a strange challenge… _ Agent 8 thought to herself, still questioning this new station and its existence. She recalled visiting a similar station not too long ago, but the challenge was instead “Keep dodging until time runs out!”, though perhaps this one is a skill test in being hit by ally ink, since that has so many uses...

Sooner or later, she came to the conclusion that it was a secret bonus station that appears only once every other one has been completed, and that the challenge was to test reflexes in knowing when and when not to dodge ink. With that out of the way, she took a deep breath, selected station F0, and promised herself to put her journey to the surface on hold just one last time.

“Well,” The octoling shrugged “Gotta complete them all, right?”


	2. Round 1

Upon stepping out of the train and onto the platform, the young octoling eagerly jogged up to the pressure-pad, causing the metal capsule to spring out of the ground and close around her. At this point, a screen would usually come up and give her a choice between weapons with each one offering a different amount of credits as a reward. However, this time, there was only one selectable weapon, or lack thereof: unarmed, which offered 0 credits as a reward. This disappointing discovery encouraged her to check the test fee for the first time.

“0 credits?” she questioned with surprise in her voice “at least I won’t lose anything then, I suppose...”

The amount of lives allotted was 1x, she also noted to herself, then made her selection, making the metal capsule retreat back into the ground. Not bothering to stop by CQ cumber (who was just chilling, sticking to the surface of the wall) to see what he had to say, the impatient octoling ran forward over to the gates and scanned her card. After a few moments, the gates flung open and she was launched forward into the arena ahead.

As soon as agent 8 landed, she looked at the timer. 60 seconds, counting down. She then began to look around, surveying her surroundings. She appeared to have touched down inside a somewhat spacious sector surrounded by low, ink-resistant walls only a little higher than she was. Perplexingly, though, there were no enemies in sight.

_ VRRRR... _

Upon hearing a smooth revving sound, Agent 8 hastily turned around, her gaze immediately being met with a lazer, which was being pointed right at her. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

Ink splattered all over the ground right beside the startled octoling, then quickly disappeared.

“T-that was close…?” Agent 8 breathed heavily, starting to again question the objective of the challenge at hand. She had just remembered that she was supposed to get shot, not dodge, but even when keeping that in mind, it was something her reflexes and muscle memory just seemingly wouldn’t allow.

The revving noise started again, this time from her right, which was then followed by a splatter. 

Dodged. 

A mechanical charging noise started once again from yet another direction, then peaked loudly.

Avoided.

Charge… Shoot!

Sidestepped.

The cannons were shooting from all directions, their attacks becoming more and more frequent. in turn, Agent 8 confusedly did her best to evade them. She soon found, however, that her best was not enough.

**_SPLAT!_ **

“Ouch!” The tentacle-girl suddenly exclaimed, though she found that this too was just a reflex. Though she did feel it on impact, she realized that the projectile that hit her didn’t hurt the slightest bit. While rubbing the spot where she was hit, just to be safe, she also decided to check the time while she was at it. 45 seconds remaining. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

The young octo-girl then abruptly felt a similar feeling materialize on her right shoulder. Despite the test fee being 0 credits, despite the station challenge stating that she should get hit, and despite the inky projectiles not hurting one bit, she still couldn’t just stand there and get hit. She had too much pride for that. With a determined look on her face, she readied up for the next shot.

**_SPLAT!_ **

Or, at least, she thought she was ready. Admittedly, she didn’t have much time to get ready for the next shot, but somehow, she knew it was more than that. Not having much time to think to herself, she put that thought away for the moment and listened up for the next canon, with her eyes on the lazer. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

**_THUD!_ **

Agent 8 tumbled to the ground, confused as to why she couldn’t dodge something that would normally be so easy for her. Something about her mobility was hampered, that much was for sure. Still full of energy, the octoling rolled onto her front and slowly started to push herself up, then hesitated as she took notice of how much of her vision was blocked by her black, leather crop top. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the perplexing sight, then…

**_SPLAT!_ **

Her black top moved into her field of vision just the slightest bit more. Then it hit her.

**_SPLAT!_ **

Upon realizing exactly what was going on, the tentacled girl quickly started to panic and push herself back up, though the added weight made it much more difficult. Just as she was nearly on her feet again…

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

She was ready for the next one, but not the one after. the frequency of the canons’ shots were gradually upping the ante, and octo was failing to adapt. The weight that the two shots added to her body was more than she was prepared for, and she was immediately dragged back down to the floor.

“Alright, 30 seconds left! Try to make the most of these fleeting seconds!” a voice recording played. Usually during these challenges, voice recordings from the squid sisters would play, cheering her on or giving hints. However, Agent 8 didn’t recognise this voice…

“You’ve probably expanded quite immensely by now! Can’t wait to see when you’re done!”

...or this voice, either. As the canons’ fire became more and more rapid, the weight quickly piled on her previously modest chest, causing her already short top to strain and start to slide from its proper position. 

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

Her eyes then widened as she felt a newly familiar feeling materialize on her buttcheek. Wait- buttcheek? In reaction to this sudden realization, Agent 8 quickly turned her head around, her eyes then meeting with yet another alarming discovery.

Somewhere along the way, her formerly petite tushie had also started packing on the pounds, now lifting her skirt up, revealing her fair undies, as well as her steadily embiggening backside, becoming an easier target for the canons with every passing second. However, as if calling her attention to the front once again, she sharply inhaled as she felt her rosy nipples finally make contact with the cold, hard floor. It seemed that while she was distracted by what was behind her, her front also continued to make steady progress.

**_SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!_ **

Fear and anxiousness now spreading throughout the young girl, she quickly tried to push herself up, but to no avail. With her skirt now becoming more like a belt, the fabric of her panties being sucked deep between the cheeks of her billowing backside, and her approximately beachball sized breasts making their way across the floor at record speed, it was too much weight for the slim octo-girl to handle.

“No… This can’t be it…” The enlarging octo-girl whimpered as tears started to well up in her eyes “I have to make it out of here… to the surface… to inkopolis…”

“Look at you go! You sure are loving this!” one of the pre-recorded voices sounded once again.

**_SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!_ **

“Aww… I can’t believe it’s almost over...” The other voice complained gloomily.

Her breasts, continuing to grow underneath her, were now beginning to lift her up off of her hands and knees, her rear jiggling as she was forced to use her feet as she lay against her distended frontal mounds.

Then, suddenly, it was quiet.


	3. Aftermath?

Upon completing the test, the poor, suggestively over-fattened octo-girl was shown through a grainy filter and the words “TEST PASSED!” were stamped on the screen, as well as a few other designs. Then, as always, the video feed cut to the station platform and the cheerful victory tune began to play. She then dropped onto the pressure pad, her slim torso slumped over her obscenely swollen assets, with her bulging bottom wobbling behind her. Now that the metal capsule under the pressure pad had been triggered, it tried to rise from the perimeter several times, but the weight above would not allow anything of the sort. Once the machinery had given up, the video cut to agent 8’s distressed and weary face as a mem cake lowers down in front of her, falling into her hands, the station test information being displayed to the right of her.

Then, the victory video shuts off, and everything is silent. She outstretched her hands and inspected the mem cake she just received:

Claire.

Who even was this squid? She just looked like an ordinary inkling girl… Agent 8 had never seen her nor heard of her before. The description read “One half of the Squid Sisters XXL, the other being Kylie. Outshined rival duo ‘off the hook’ in becoming the successor to the Squid Sisters. Started as classmates, later became lovers. Admired by all of inkopolis. Receiving this mem cake indicates your desire to become just like them!”

"Squid Sisters XXL...?" She thought to herself "they must be the two voices in the recordings for this station..."

Then, a note caught her attention: “complete this station a second time to receive an additional mem cake!”

She assumed that was Kylie, the other half of Squid Sisters XXL, however, despite how prevalent her completionist side was, it didn’t take much thinking at all for her to choose NOT to do this station again.

Deciding to finally get a move-on, Agent 8 then slid back onto her feet and wrapped her arms around her heavy, enlarged endowments to the best of her ability, with smooth, creamy flesh bulging outward. After lifting them up a few inches off the ground, she took a running start, then stumbled forward, nearly meeting the edge of the platform. One more try: slide back onto her feet, wrap her arms around, lift, and… 

Her enlarged, puffy nips slid down the side of the train car. Upon this, she quickly found that her arms couldn’t reach the handle of the train doors, nor would she be able to fit through them anymore. Her vision somewhat blurry from the tears of irritation and distress, she scoured her brain for anything to do or anywhere to go. 

Then, in the spur of the moment, as a result of turning frustration into determination, the octoling reached forward and wrapped her arms around her giant udders, hugging them as tightly as possible. Now struggling with the immense weight, she clumsily stumbled back a few steps while in the process of trying to regain her balance. Practically tripping over her own feet, she then fell backwards onto her sizeable, cushy tushie. After taking in the impact, she looked around to see where exactly her movement had taken her. However, her eyes quickly widened with panic as they then met with the station gate.

“No… please no...!!” The drained little octoling cried out in frustration.

“Haha, You’re going again!? Sheesh, You really can’t get enough, can you?” A recording of Kylie’s voice resounded throughout the station, along with the sound of 0 points being subtracted from agent 8’s card.

A few moments later, the gate opened once again, and hefty octo-girl was launched forward, back into the arena.


	4. Round 2

_ THUD! _

The young octoling landed back in the middle of the chilly room as if to continue where she had left off. The timer started counting down from 60 seconds, just like last time, and it wasn’t long until she heard a charging sound from one of the walls surrounding her

_ VRRR... _

“Now remember, this one’s pretty easy” A voice recording of Claire started “just get hit as many times as you can!”

**_SPLAT!_ **

The first shot landed right on the octo’s shoulder, making her flinch in response. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

The girl wanted more than anything in the world to disobey the squid sisters successors and dodge the shots, but it was to no avail. The very second she had re-entered this arena, she knew that any kind of movement was absolutely futile. In fact, she knew this even before then.

**_SPLAT!_ **

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

As the shots fired became more and more frequent once again, Agent 8’s expansion became more apparent than ever. Every time she was splattered with ink, her assets bulged out even more, her breasts creeping along the ground while lifting her higher and higher into the air as she lay atop them. 

**_SPLAT! SPLAT-SPLAT!_ **

**_SPLAT-SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

The octoling then quickly whipped her head around upon catching a concerning sound. Though her panties had been wedged between her bulging asscheeks for quite some time now, it sounded like they were finally ready to throw in the towel alerting their wearer with the sound of threads popping.

“Ahhh…! No...” she cried out shyly, reaching back to try to give some slack to her straining attire. However, her encumbered speed was no match for her rapid growth, spurred on by the ink canons far down below.

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

**_SNAP!_ **

**_SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

The sharp sound echoed throughout the room, the octo’s now demolished undies now resting on top of her fairly fattened thighs. Upon feeling this, she grabbed the hem of the short skirt around her waist and tried her best to force it down, but it could hardly even cover a fraction of her humongous hips. A few seconds later though, her face lit up a bright red as she felt a breezy sensation flutter near her lower half, then shot her hand back between her thighs, desperately trying to cover up. Tears of embarrassment welled up in her eyes as she feebly attempted to hide her now naked coochie, as if only now realizing that her whole lower half was exposed for the whole world to see.

“You’re looking cuter by the second!” Kylie’s voice boomed, as if it were actually responding to the current situation, “Though I know this won’t be enough for you, so let’s turn it up a little! Thank me later~”

Looking down, Agent 8 couldn’t see anything besides her ocean of boob flesh. In fact, she had been so preoccupied with her lower half that she had hardly noticed that her breasts had nearly filled the room, beginning to push up against all four walls, yet still speedily bloating up, and still lifting her higher into the air. Then, she heard it. She couldn’t see it, but she heard it, then she felt it.

**_SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT!_ **

With her mounds of flesh pushed right up against the walls, the canons behind them shot point blank right into her gargantuan udders. The girl then cried out in frustration with tears running down her face, her body swiftly billowing out and raising her to new heights as if they were continuously being pumped up with fat and ink. While her backside began to rise, positioned atop her jigglesome legs, she took on a pose as if she was looking to breed with anyone who was present and willing. Quickly realizing her lewd display, she once again reflexively brought her hand back down south to try to shield precious parts from a nonexistent gaze. However, what should normally have been hidden by her swollen lower body was now protruding outward significantly, and when she moved her hand to cover it, she found her hand meeting her now ridiculously plump pussy lips far earlier than it ought to. She gave a low whimper upon contact, her fingers nearly slipping in, yet even just her juicy outer lips had grown so tremendously sensitive. 

“Keep up the pace! Time’s almost up!”

Agent 8 bolted upright and retracted her hand upon hearing the sudden voice. 

Then, a few seconds later, everything went quiet.


	5. Squid Sisters XXL to the rescue!

“Hello? Are you there?”

“If you can hear us, say something!”

A screen suddenly came to life right in front of the Incredibly expanded Agent 8, displaying two young inkling girls who were lying in their underwear on sprawling plains of flesh. One had orange tentacles and freckles, while the other had purple tentacles and wore glasses. 

“Who are you… Squid Sisters…?” The octoling groggily tried to assemble a proper question.

“That’s right! That’s Squid Sisters XXL, and don’t you forget it!” Claire boasted energetically. “I’m Claire, and that over there is my darling, Kylie”

Kylie blushed a little and nodded.

“W-well…” the octo-girl started, gathering her energy once again “why did you do this to me? I’m huge all over. I can’t cover myself up. I can’t walk...”

Tears started to form in her eyes once again.

“Why? Why did you do this to me? I wanted to see the surface, but now i’m stuck down here...”

“Aww, stop being so hopeless!” Kylie goofed around “You’re not stuck down here! We’re taking care of you, and we’ll bring you up here in just a bit, don’t worry!”

“Wh- really!?” the large octoling exclaimed, thrilled as ever. Then looked down, and continued in a somber tone “B-but still… Why did you make me so...”

“Everyone likes boobies!” Kylie shamelessly shouted out “we found this underground subway network, and you looked troubled, scared, and hopeless...”

“That’s right!” Claire continued “so we quickly got this new station up and running, and lured you to it. We thought we’d give you a gift that would surely brighten up your mood!”

The Squid Sisters were smiling, but the octoling still wasn’t completely convinced. 

“You thought i’d love THESE??” she fumed irritatedly, sinking her arms into her mountainous piles of boob flesh “how am I supposed to do anything with these?”

“Oh, trust me, we added a lot more to your formula than just that. Like-”

“I KNOW! I KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME! EVERYTHING UNDER MY WAIST HAS BLOWN UP LIKE WATER BALLOONS! EVEN MY...”

The octoling stopped and became shy again, her face instead finishing her sentence by burning up and turning a deep shade of red.

“Oh, and isn’t it just breathtaking?” Claire sighed dreamily “I just knew you’d love it!”

“I don’t love it!” The octoling cried out in retaliation “It’s so obscene!”

“That sounds like what someone who hasn’t played with it would say”

“Wha-- eww! Gross!!”

“Go on, try it. Before someone arrives.”

Feeling as though the Squid Sisters (or rather, their successors) had authority over her, she reluctantly, shamefully reached down south between her unbelievably fattened thighs, making contact with what almost felt like a large peach. She let out a quiet whimper upon contact, feeling up the slightly damp crevice. Finally working her fingers between her lavishy puffy pair of lower lips, she used her other hand to give one of her yoga-ball sized asscheeks a forceful smack, evoking a sharp moans and lustful sighs in return. While she continued to thrust her fingertips in and out of her slimy clam shell, Claire and Kylie watched closely, captivated by the young girl’s performance. 

The octoling had done this kind of thing before, she had to admit. Hadn’t most girls? But now, her body seemed to be so much more sensitive, beyond what she could’ve ever imagined, and at this rate she didn’t think it would take much longer until she reached her limit. 

However, before she could finally achieve sweet release, the ceiling burst open, a small female inkling falling into the octoling’s ocean of breast flesh.

“Seems like we have a visitor” Kylie blurted out, her face then settling into a grin.


	6. A challenger approaches!

“A-agent 3!?” Claire revealed in a surprised voice.

“You know her?” Agent 8 responded in a whisper.

The XXL Squid Sisters Nodded, then stayed quiet.

The octoling thought back to what captain cuddlefish had said earlier, about how she had been in a battle with agent 3, but were unable to finish. Now she had arrived to finish the job, she assumed. Despite normally being up for any fight or challenge that comes her way, she was now in no shape to partake in any sort of physical activity.

After rising to her feet and picking up her trademark blaster, which had fallen a little ways away after her fairly rough landing, the yellow-tentacled agent looked around, confusedly surveying the area, still looking for Agent 8. In response, the octoling’s small body trembled in fear, hoping she wouldn’t be noticed.

The first thing agent 3 took note of was the large hologram screen displaying the two Squid Sisters XXL members. They adjusted their panties and massive, custom-made bras slightly, as if to spruce up their appearances for the unexpected guest. The small inkling then waved, giving off a rather puzzled expression and the two larger ones returned the greeting. having been gone from inkopolis for a hot minute, she hadn’t yet heard about nor seen the new pair of sisters. She softly adjusted her footing, then looked down and inspected the floor she was standing on. 

**_SPLAT!_ ** The inkling pointed her ink gun downward near her feet and shot once, causing the floor to wobble.

Twice. **_SPLAT!_ ** _Jiggle~._

After a third shot, the octo agent let out a timid squeak in response. The curious inkling suddenly turned her head towards the noise. Then, finally, it dawned on her. 

If Agent 8 was what she was searching for, there was no need to look any further. Walking closer to the source of the noise she heard a moment ago, she confirmed her suspicions. Agent 8 had been right under her nose all along. However, this young woman was not the same Agent 8 that she was familiar with, as this one’s girly bits had been enlarged beyond all comprehension. Putting that aside, the little inkling spotted the octoling’s torso lying snug within a slight dip in the floor, along with her head, facing towards the inkling with a startled expression.

Agent 8 trembled nervously, and the Squid Sisters watched attentively, wondering what would happen next. 

At last, the inkling took a few steps, pointed, and fired.

**_SPLAT-SPLAT!_ **

Right at the lower middle area of her butt. Having just touched that area a few minutes ago, it couldn’t endure all that much rough treatment. However, the sharp gasp that escaped her lips only encouraged the intruder to continue.

**_SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!_ **

And continue she did, bringing her gun closer, the octoling letting out a hushed yelp as droplets of ink yellow ran down and dripped off of the bottom of her wobbling, fleshy backside, making their way onto the backs of her thighs. Then, after a moment or two, the armed inkling pushed her gun even closer, the tip of her blaster thrusting deeply into the octo’s yearning chasm. 

That was all it took for the adolescent octoling girl to reach her long-awaited climax. Only managing to release a lustful scream of pleasure before burying her face down into her cleavage to muffle it, her hips energetically bucked forward and backward as best as they could while being restricted by so much weight, and the warm walls of her vaginal tunnel gripped the firearm stronger than ever. Eventually, once the octo’s body slowed its outbreak of twitches and trembles, the petite inkling retracted her weapon and inspected it, a large portion now covered in a thin liquid other than ink.

Meanwhile, the octoling slowly raised her head while still trying to catch her breath, her gaze naturally meeting with the hologram screen displaying the Squid Sisters XXL, who were without a doubt not even trying to hide their amusement. She then turned her head to look slightly behind her, her line of sight now landing on the other agent, who was eyeing the gun in her hand with a revolted look upon her face.

After a few moments, their gazes met. A few additional moments passed, and the young inkling crouched down slightly, then fiercely moved her blaster forward in a whipping motion, striking the lush, libidinously sensitive flesh of one of the sensually over-swollen booty cheeks. The receiver unintentionally tensed up and let out a cute mewl In response.

“Absolutely disgusting” the inkling agent said with hostility, shooting the expanded octo a look of disdain “However...”

The young inkling took a few steps, walking toward the octoling’s front, then crouched down to her knees, taking on an intimidating, sukeban-like pose. She then lightly gripped her rival’s chin, tilting it upwards to meet her face-to-face.

“I win.”

She slowly leaned in, planting a passionate kiss a pair of lips that belonged to the oh so sensitive body of the octoling girl in front of her, once again throwing her over the edge that she had been dancing especially close to ever since the last time her desires had reached their peak.

“Now, for my reward” the inkling continued, starting to pull down her shorts from the right, revealing the waistline of her cute knickers “I’d usually prefer to do this with a boy, just so you know, but there’s just something I really like about you.”

The nearly nude octoling responded by becoming even more flustered than she was before, and the victorious inkling, whose shorts had now been pulled to her ankles, turned around to face the hologram behind her, making sure to address one last thing before the festivities were completely set into motion.

“And you two” Agent 3 called out to the two girls on the screen, who were still lacking an introduction “can you make her more… well… you know…?”

“Oh- yeah, uh...” Claire mumbled, grabbing a control panel from out of frame as Agent 8’s desperate complaints and protests loudly echoed throughout the chamber.

“Just tell us what you want or how much and we’ll fulfill your request accordingly!” Kylie said enthusiastically, with additional ink canons mechanically sliding into view.

“Thank you very much, uh...” 

“ **We’re Kylie and Claire, and together we’re the Squid Sisters XXL**!” Both inklings introduced themselves in a lively fashion.

With a polite nod, the ambitious inkling proceeded to get right down to business, Claire and Kylie both eagerly watching with excitement, knowing that they still had quite some time until help would arrive to bring them back to the surface.


	7. New Horizons

"1... 2... 3... PUSH!!"

Now that help had finally arrived, several small inklings combined their strength to push the hefty octoling onto a net which had been laid out beside her. Though it took a few minutes, the girl had finally been centered, prompting the little squids to signal to each other before quickly clearing the area.

"Are you ready?" Agent 3 said enthusiastically, certain parts of her now having grown due to being hit by stray ink splatters from the chamber's cannons.

"For what?" Agent 8 replied nervously, having grown far larger than the girl beside her, or even her previous self (as per Agent 3's request).

"Just wait. Here comes the fun part!"

Her vision and movement blocked by being wedged between her colossal ink sacs, the only thing that the worrisome octo could do was wait among the noise. However, she didn't have to wait long before she realized what Agent 3 was referring to. Slowly, the net wrapped tighter around each of her enormous assets, setting her erotically plump lower lips on fire and causing them to drool once more. As the mesh of the net dug into her ultra-sensitive nipples she let out a quiet moan and began to squirm. Then, finally, she felt herself slowly lift into the air, climbing higher and higher by the second. Gathering all the strength she could, the expansive young woman looked up behind herself, quickly discovering four aircrafts, each one holding a corner of the net.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Agent 3 said, looking down past the horizon of her partner's mounds of flesh.

"Yeah... you're right. It really is..." Agent 8 replied, though she couldn't see much, she still thought that even just the sky was mesmerizing after all that time being trapped underground.

After a long enough time of admiring the view, one of the two tentacled girls finally decided to start a real conversation.

"So... I heard that you're going to be a central part of the new Splatfest arena, isn't that right?"

"Splatfest...? What is... Splatfest?"

"You don't know what Splatfest is? How much of your memory did you lose?"

"Please, just answer my question."

"Splatfest is a monthly, 24 hour competition where the youth of inkopolis compete in turf wars, battling over one of two preferences. In fact, the next Splatfest starts in only a few days. Every Splatfest, there's a new, exclusive arena that usually has some kind of gimmick. Buttons, moving walls, ink cannons, you name it! I've been away from inkopolis for a while, so this will be my first one in a long time. However, I recently heard a rumor that the squid sisters, or... the new squid sisters, were planning on using an octoling who was currently trapped underground as the gimmick for this upcoming Splatfest!"

As the two finally felt themselves begin to descend, Agent 8 looked at the smaller girl with a doubtful expression, then gave her reply.

"You really think so? Look at me. I can't even fight! There's no way I'd be able to partake in a Splatfest of any kind."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

Agent 8's ringtone sounded, and upon answering the call, a hologram appeared in front of her, once again displaying the two squid sisters XXL, both smiling joyously. Finally, Kylie started with a greeting.

"Hey Eight~ you're getting pretty popular around here, you know!"

"Yeah, everyone's talking about you! You're even the topic of the day on the Splatnet forums!"

Agent 8's face began to burn up, then she asked for clarification.

"Wait- Why am I getting popular!? And Which me? The past, normal version of me? or **_this_ **me?"

Kylie spoke again, with Claire going next.

"This you, silly!"

"Yeah! Pictures of you are all over the net! People totally love you! It wouldn't take a genius to know why."

The octoling's face flushed a deep crimson, and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Claire continued.

"I knew I made the right right choice by featuring you in the upcoming Splatfest! I knew it!"

"This is why I love you, sugar-tentacles!"

As the octo's overly-fattened udders finally touched the ground, her stomach dropped in shock. Though Agent 8 had been left speechless, the small inkling tried to keep her cheerful.

"H-hey! Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have fun, right?"


	8. So this is Splatfest

Agent 8 heard the Squid Sisters' funky music suddenly start up once more, despite not being able to see much. Not only was the sky was dark, making the arena's colors all the more vibrant, but, as usual, she couldn't see much past her vast expanse of fleshy goodness.

"Haaah... Haaah..."

The young octoling had been left frantically trying to catch her breath from the match that had just concluded, yet before she even had time to ready herself, she already found herself being thrust into the next one. Along with the somewhat distant tunes, the all-too familiar sound of ink splatting and inkling footsteps began to make an appearance once more. The girl shivered coyly, just the sound of it all already starting to get her excited, a lewd form of conditioning that her body had recently acquired. Finally, she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Agent 8 smiled dreamily as she used her hearing to try to count the approaching participants, those of which were quickly ascending to the upper level of the arena.

_One? Two? No... four?_

The theme for this Splatfest was Octolings vs Inklings, a recurring theme that came up every now and again. However, it had been overdue for a return due to how much inkopolis and its residents had changed since the last time this theme had come up. Now, the busty new squid sisters had all sorts of ideas for remixing it and giving it a new twist, that of which just so happened to involve agent 8. Now, the awfully aroused octoling laid atop her enormous feminine frontal curves inside a newly designed arena that was introduced at the beginning of this Splatfest. There wasn't anything too special about the main part of the arena (that being the ground floor), but what really separated this arena from the others were the glass slopes at either end of the field. These lead up towards a second floor, that of which housed the overly busty octarian, her breasts held by a crater in the transparent floor, and her thick nipples, which peeked through two holes, faced down towards the rest of the battlefield.

All of a sudden, the girl's overly plump lower lips began to salivate once again as she felt ink begin to splatter all over her creamy orbs of flesh. The footsteps still getting closer, her enormity wobbled forcefully with the knockback of an ink blaster as she let out a quiet whimper. Then, she instinctively thrust her hips forward in the midst of pleasure, her juicy rump jiggled vigorously, which made her even more excited. From here on out it was a vicious downward spiral as the participants on team octo assaulted her senses and their opponents simultaneously tried to stop them. Once team octo had finally approached, the sensation of hands sinking into her flesh were added to the mix, and now that they could get a better shot, her gigantic tushie began to be violently abused to the point of which it might as well have been a pair of overinflated yoga balls with targets painted on them. All the attention her body was getting from the crowd of young tentacled girls was forcing an impressive reaction out of her, and although she could hardly keep her eyes open, lewd voices constantly slipped from between her trembling lips, acting as a cue to the others that one team was doing much better than the other. Soon after vaguely feeling someone climb up her towering flesh pillows, her body was assailed by the much more powerful sensation of a tongue caressing her tremendous clitoris.

_Nnnh... Here it goes again!!_

Suddenly letting out a guttural scream of animalistic pleasure and drenching the overly ambitious inkling's face with a flood of love juices, the perverted Octo girl reached an unimaginably intense climax for the thousandth time that day. silently burying her face into her cleavage as she bucked her hips forward with utmost passion, the built up pressure inside her ridiculously swollen breasts finally found its sweet release in the form of a powerful deluge upon the ground floor of the arena. Quickly, inklings on the opposing team tried to paint over the enemy ink, but to no avail. The raunchy octarian's body was being assaulted by orgasm after orgasm, each one more powerful than the last, and each one spraying the ground below with more ink. Each time the enemies tried to reclaim their territory, it was only inked over once more by the obscene girl's seemingly endless libido.

3…

2…

1…

Finally, the sharp tweet of a whistle resounded throughout the arena, signaling the end of the match. Though Agent 8 couldn't see much besides her own chest pillows, she could easily guess the results. After all, team inkling had failed to protect her chastity, and team octo had left her breathless. With the music now subsided, the perverted octarian desperately tried to calm herself to a soundtrack of footsteps leaving the arena. 

"I've reached heaven" she said to herself, hugging her peachy flesh and accidentally triggering yet another orgasm "I... Ah! Nnn... I really did leave... and make it to the surface! Not only that, I ended up making it to heaven too!"

The incredibly immodest Splatfest participant spent this alone time between matches by continuing to cuddle up to her own largeness, knowing that another match would be underway soon enough.


	9. The Squid Sister's Personal Commentary

"Hey, uh, Kylie?"

Far away from the chaos of the currently ongoing Splatfest, the new generation of squid sisters watched the event exclusive arena via a private live broadcast that was being displayed on a large, wall-mounted television screen from the comfort of their ever-spacious room. Wall-mounted, of course, because as they casually lazed about in their usual stance, their slopes of feminine flesh provided a comfy sort of "floor" to the room as they did so, that of which would be undesirable to place a television set on, or any other kind of furniture for that matter. While the far reaches of the two young inklings' frontal curves pressed up against each surface of the room's lower half, the two pairs of fleshy mountains met near Kylie's side of the room, creating an additional line of cleavage between the two of them that highlighted the superiority in the size of Claire's freckled bust, that of which Claire boasted, but Kylie tried not to pay any mind to. With their expansive heft taking up a large amount of the room, the two resided closer to the ceiling, that of which contained the entrance (and exit) to this area.

The two ink-sac obsessed size queens had made sure that the coverage of the event was being shown on the wall-mounted display in front of them nonstop since the moment the event had started, and though they watched it casually, taking their attention off of it in short bursts every once in a while, their interest never waned even a smidge. Now, the day of the long-awaited Splatfest was nearing its end, although this only meant that the night of this Splatfest was about to begin, giving the nocturnal young sea-squids a chance compete. As the lights in the room dimmed and welcomed in the darkness, the bigger squidling got her companion's attention, spurring the glasses girl to respond with mild concern due to the tone in her voice. 

"Hmm? What is it, Claire? Something bothering you?"

"Well..." Annoyance suddenly tainted her voice "...just look at her!"

"What about her?" Kylie responded with slight confusion as she watched the large pile of softness known as Agent 8 onscreen lie helplessly as her jiggly hugeness continued to be assaulted by the ink of yet another matchup of opposing Splatfest teams while a drooling, half conscious expression vaguely resembling one of bliss was captured by a closeup-view camera, capturing all of her weary bodily squirms as a result of the constant stream of sensations she had been experiencing for the past several hours. "We've already discussed her a lot already. We rescued her from the underground, breaking up a fight between her and agent 3 in the process, then gave her the honor of enhancing her and making her a main part of the next Splatfest. Yadda yadda, blah blah blah. I shouldn't have to explain this to you again. You should already know all this!"

"That's exactly it though! The 'enhancements'. Don't you think we may have gone a bit too far?"

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, of all people." the girlier one let out a giggle fit, making the floor jiggle slightly. "What exactly do you mean by that? It's true that she didn't really seem to like it at first, but that's completely normal. I think she's gotten used to it by now, but we'd have to ask her about that later if you're really curious."

"No, I don't mean it like that! What about _**ME**_? " The bigger one blurted out, her annoyed tone coming back as she reached behind her with both hands and grasped her modest backside, that of which was embellished with a pair of light-purple lazy-day panties made of general cotton fabric. "When do I get that huge butt?! I'm an XXL Squid Sister! Claire, 14 years old, Inkopolis Academy Student and successor of Marie of the Squid Sisters!"

"Wel-" The smaller girl tried to respond, but was immediately interrupted.

"And owner of a 2934 inch AY-KAY-AY 7452 centimetre bust - the biggest in all of Inkopolis, and by a wide margin, may I remind you!" Claire emphasized the AKA in a sassy fashion, in the way that a spoiled little girl would, having recently opted to use centimetres rather than inches since although it was a similar unit of measurement, the result ended up sounding MUCH larger. Continuing her tantrum, she squeezed her average sized derriere once more while her voice descended to a more melancholic tone. "Yet my booty... and my thighs..."

Kylie just stared and listened, having decided that it would be easier to just let her finish than try to get a word in.

"A-and my..." Claire shuddered as one of her hands traveled further down her cheeks and gently caressed her pair of lower lips through the fabric of her undies, just barely dampening her fingertips in the process. "Anyway, the rest of my body is still so tiny! This isn't good enough! I wanna be bigger! B-I-G-G-E-R!!"

"Uhh... I think you need to calm down a bit. You're just fine, and I think you're the sexiest inkling in all of Inkopolis just being at the size you are right now. Your boobs are huger than anyone can ever imagine, and everything else is... still really cute!"

"I get that I'm cute, but you know what the worst part is?" Claire's passionate speech still went on. "The first time some undersea creature gets to have their lower body enhanced... and it's some nobody! Not me, but some amnesiac sewer rat?! And to think that that it's an octoling, no less! I get that rescuing her was the right thing to do, and doing it in this way was your idea, which I would never oppose one of your ideas, but still! Seeing her lie there and have the time of her life as I sit here and watch? It's just not fair."

"Hey now, Claire, you know very well how much time it took for the new formula to be developed, as well as how much paperwork we had to sign to use it on that lucky octoling. It wasn't even fully tested yet, so while we did this as a gift to her, there's a chance that it could've gone horribly wrong. There's no way anyone would've allowed it to be used on you first, ESPECIALLY not me."

Though the end of her reply was quite harsh, Claire smiled back at her lover, then began to wrap up the conversation.

"You're right. But I will get my wish soon, right?"

"I promise." The violet tentacled inkling reassured warmly. "In fact, I'll make sure your hips are be so big they'd make that little octoling down there truly look like a test-run compared to you! Plus, if you're truly worried about the rest of your body, all this lying around has already made your tummy a little more soft and jiggly, if that makes you feel any better~"

The alternatively orange tentacled inkling listened and nodded along haughtily. Well, right up until the last bit at the end. "Yeah, That's righ-... HEY! Well... If you like it that way, I guess I don't mind..."

"I love you" Kylie yawned "no matter what size you are."

"B-but bigger is better, right!?"

The size obsessed teen questioned further, but her lover had already used the last of her energy, now having slipped into a deep sleep. Once the bigger one realized this, she too lowered her torso a little and rested her head on her immense flesh pillows, leaving the depiction of the lust-enraptured octo on TV as a nightlight.

All this, yet the whereabouts of Agent 3 couldn't have been further from their minds.


End file.
